narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raido X/Battles
Currently Rewriting Detailed list of battles that have taken place in the Canon story of Raido X , from the first Promise of Redemption Series, to the current Darkside of Ambition. Covering each battle from the individual arcs it took place in. All the battle listed here take place in his canon story. Canon Battles Is the list of fights that are considered Canon, within Raido's Story (some are absent due to fact this site was shared among my brother who used Raido for recreational reasons, and are not considered apart of the canon story line battles that took place in Raido's life). {|class="wikitable" border="1" style="text-align: center; font-size: 80%; width: 99%; border-collapse:collapse;border-color:#999;background:#F9F9F9;" !style="background:#FF0000"|'Fight' !style="background:#4B5320"|'Outcome' !style="background:#D4AF37"|'When it Occurred' |- |Raido Uchiha vs. Tamotsu Yukimura |Win |Raido Chronicles : The Promise of Redemption |- |Raido X vs. Tamotsu Yukimura & Ashi (Team):rematch |Win |Raido Chronicles 2 : The Dark Side of Ambition |- |Raido X vs. Large number of Otogakure Shinobi |Win |Decade of Decadence: Otogakure's Final Demise 1st Half |- |Raido X vs. Kohana Uzumaki |Win |Battle of Betrayal: Kohana vs Raido |- |Raido Uchiha vs. Yasuki Hatake rematch |Win |Isolated incident Raido vs Yasuki II |- |Raido X vs. Takeko Nakano |Undecided |Unlocking the Secrets of Sight: Raido vs Takeko |- |Raido X vs. Fa' rao |Loss |Fall of Raido |- |Raido X vs. Otogakure Shinobi Part 2 |Win |Decade of Decadence: Otogakure's Final Demise Final Part |- |Raido X vs Sakasu Reiza |Win |Silence After the Storm |- |Raido X and Sannoto Senju |draw |Family Conflict: Sannoto vs Raido X |- |Raido X vs Kiba Uchiha |draw (training exercise) |Way of the Kamui Raido enlightens Kiba |- |Raido X vs Yasuki Hatake rematch part 2 |Fight unresolved |Way of the Kamui Raido enlightens Kiba |- |Raido vs Sannoto Senju |Win(default Sannoto DQed) |Shinigami Games-I |- |Raido X & Kurokishi Shinto (later) vs Hideyoshi & Inari Okami & Aoi Hyūga(later) |bargained a deal to let them go |Battle for Justice: Neo Akatsuki Take-Down |- |Raido X vs Kagerō Village Bandits and Leader |Win |Evolution X: The Ascension |- |Raido X vs Tensai Uzumaki |Win |Evolution X: The Ascension |- |Raido X vs Kaname Soga |draw |Same Eyes Different View Kaname vs Raido X |- |Raido X vs Sayotsu Uzumaki rematch |Win |Clash Of Kamui Masters: Sayotsu vs Raido X |- |Raido X vs Sannoto Senju III |Win |Jigoku Games I |- |Raido X vs Kuchinawa Gekkō & Daikoku(later) |Draw(test exercise) |Eye of the Prize: Samsara Test |- |Raido X vs Yuraga Uchiha |Win |Legend or Myth: Yuraga challenges Raido |- |Raido X vs Tensai Uzumaki II |Win |Descension of Maddness: Tensai vs Raido |- |Raido X vs Tsukiakari Mitarashi & Kurāken |Win |End of an Era: Tsuki no Ai Crumbles |- |Raido X vs Toshirama Senju |Win |End of an Era: Tsuki no Ai Crumbles |- |Raido X vs Fa' rao Disciples |Win |End of an Era: Tsuki no Ai Crumbles |- |Raido X vs Naien |retreat(fight halted) |End of an Era: Tsuki no Ai Crumbles |- |Raido X & Kaname Soga vs Fa' rao |Win |Dagor Dagorath: The Battle of Battles |- |Raido X vs Yuna |(Yuna retreated) |A Woman Scorned: Twin Goddess Arise |- |Raido X vs Terrax |Win |Separate Encounter: Dreams Deferred |- |Raido X vs Yuna Act II |Win |The Eternal Day War |- |Raido X vs Ameyuri Aoki |Loss |Faint Pulse: Quivering Memory |- |Raido X vs Asura Uzumaki |Win |The Godfather Steps In |- |Raido X vs Black Sabbath and White Benediction |Win |Lost in Nightmares: The Ace of All Spades |- |Raido X vs Black Sabbath & White Benediction II |Win |Death Circus: The Show Must Go On |- |Raido X vs Dōkeshi |Win |Final Act: Perennial Saṃsāra |- |Raido X vs Sigma Uchiha |Win |The Last Mountain: Sigma Challenges Raido X |- |Raido X vs 100 Ghost Army & Doki |Win |Cursed Blessings: The Doomed Samsāra |- Trivia *As it stands now Raido is 30-2-4 in his battles. *Raido's many fights during the Project:Rebirth storyline due to them being numbered and spaced out weren't added, but Orochimaru kept count and out of countless battles he was in Raido has won them all and killed well into the hundreds. *For the sake of his amusement Raido keeps track of all his battles, uses this past battles to mix and match tactics and fighting styles in battle. Category:Battles